Rowdyruffboys Apocalypse
by TheUndertalker33
Summary: Boomer, Butch, and Brick are out on a supply run for supplies. After a grueling fight, only Butch and Brick make it back to base camp, bloodied and not too broken, only stunned at the loss of their brother. Brick parks the truck and Butch shuts the corrugated make shift gate that they have. They settle and start a fire, somber looks on their faces as they sit and watch the flames.
1. Chapter 1

"That was one hell of a run…" Brick says mostly to himself, but still audible for Butch to hear. Brick settles his usual dagger and 9mm handgun beside him trying to feel more relaxed. He looks over at Butch to see how he was dealing with their current situation. Butch seemed to be handling things fine, externally. No one knows what's really going on in the blacknette's head.

Butch pokes and prods at the fire, giving his brother a small grunt in response. He looks a bit spaced out, but mostly because that's his way of dealing with things: the farther they are thought wise, the less he can dwell on them at the moment. Butch shakes his head after a while though and gets up, pulling his jacket sleeves over his hands as he looks around. "Where's the stuff we nabbed?"

"Truck bed." Brick replies [inserts word here]. Brick stares into the fire the memories of how it all went down slowly rising to the front of his mind. He cringed when he thought back to how Boomer first got bit by the runners. They were too fast to outrun and Boomer had no time to hide. Brick had almost screamed when he saw Boomer fall to the ground, but Butch had covered his mouth right in time.

There's the sound of feet shuffling towards the truck, Butch watching the ground as he avoids recounting what had happened earlier all together. Quickly, he reaches into the back to pull the duffle bag of supplies out and throws it over his shoulder. He casts a glance over at Brick and sighs. None of it was supposed to happen this way. They were supposed to make it out of this alive. Butch bites at his bottom lip as he makes his way back over to the fire and as he speaks he keeps his voice low. "Ey, Brick?"

Brick looks up from the fire to Butch. "What is it Butch? Something the matter?" Brick gets up and goes over to Butch to see him better in the night.

For once Butch looks vulnerable. As the fire flickers the upset and almost childlike look of sadness is clear on his face as he looks at Brick. "We fuckin' lost Boom…and I coulda' helped 'im."

Brick's eyes widen and shoves Butch back a little. "Boom's death was definitely not your fault!" Brick starts yelling forgetting about their vulnerable position in the forest. "If anything it was my fault, I should have had Boomer running in front of me rather than behind. I knew he was a bad runner… a-and I still let him tail behind…" Brick swallows around the lump in non-existent lump in his throat fighting off tears.

Butch lets himself be pushed back as he drops the bag and rubs his face, hand resting on his cheek as he looks down. "Just…I can't get the sound of him screamin' outta my head," he chuckles bitterly. "and the look on his face…can't even blink without it bein' there." His eyes slowly dragged up to look at Brick again.

Brick's entire body is shaking gently as silent tears slipped down his face. "I-I can't either…. It should have been me, not Boom, never Boom. He was sweet and kind... a-and good..." Brick explains desperately. He crumbles to the ground and hugs his knees to his chest.

Butch falls to his knees in front of him as well and shifts lazily to get right beside him, curling up as he slings an arm over Brick's shoulders. "God bro…" He sighs heavily to keep a sniffle back and leans his head against his brother's.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearby a tree rustles gently making Brick and Butch immediately bolt up in attention. Brick rushes straight over to snap up his weapons. Looks around over the top of the make-shift gate searching for whatever was there. Spots a smoker at the east end of the camp site. "Butch, far east. Smoker, looks… injured?"

"In…jured? What the hell?" His brow crinkles in confusion and he gets right up to his feet, grabbing his bow from where it's leaned against a chair. Butch squints and steps in front of Brick as he hears the smoker gargle grossly, catching sight of it and watches it fall over. "Huh…hand me an arrow."

Brick snatches up an arrow from the supply bag and slips it to Butch. "One shot then I'll retrieve the arrow, okay?" Slowly starts to inch toward the smoker but not fast enough for it to notice him or for him to reach it before Butch shot the arrow at it.

Butch takes the shot after a second of lining it up and gets the smoker right through the eye. The smoker falls dead of course and Butch waits to make sure that the zombie is down for good before letting Brick go get the arrow, running a hand through his hair but never taking his eyes off of the corpse.

Gets up to the smoker and retrieves the arrow from its eye socket. Scrunches his face in disgust at the noise it made and then again at the amount of gluck was left on the arrow. "These things are starting to rot…" Wipes the arrow off onto the smoker's shirt and heads back over to Butch. "They smell rancid... it's getting bad… makes me want to gag." Puts the arrow back in the bag. "You hungry, I could whip up some canned potatoes and we can share a can of fruit. I think we have a fork somewhere..." Looks through the bag finally pulling out the two cans and a fork. "Open them for me?"

"'Course." Butch takes the cans and digs around his pocket for his multi-tool, pulling it out and flipping out the can opener side. "Think these things will just die out one day? It's been a while since I've seen an actual person…too long almost." He punctured the tops of each can enough to get them pried open before handing them back to Brick and settling back on the ground.

Brick heads to the fire and starts heating up the potatoes over it. He uses the fork and takes a bite from the fruit then holds it out for Butch to take. Continues cooking up the potatoes then sits beside Butch when they were good enough to eat. "I hope they will… it would be nice to feel some safety… Maybe we will find some more living people soon... or ever..."

Butch takes a bite of the fruit before setting the can aside and brings his knees up to his chest. "Maybe we'll find some hot chicks or something after all of this…" He grins and scratches his neck. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Brick nods absentmindedly, not really caring about finding hot chicks. "Yeah… chicks..." Brick blushes slightly, but just looks like flames dancing across his face. Tastes the potatoes before handing them over to Butch.

He eats a few but let's Brick have the majority of them. Then he gets quiet as he looks up at the sky, listening to the crackling of the fire and decides to lay back fully. "Next run, we need to find bedding for winter. It's gonna start getting hella cold soon."

"Yeah, definitely… It's already getting really cold." Brick shivers slightly. Eats up the Potatoes, then looks at Butch with a questioning look. "Why are you leaving me with most the potatoes... You have to eat Butch." Hands the rest of the potatoes back to Butch.

"Not hungry." Pushes them back to Brick and shrugs. "I'll just have to be sure to eat my share for sure tomorrow." Butch looks over at him and kicks his legs up onto a chunk of wood, nudging a smaller piece into the fire with his foot.

Brick groans in irritation rolling his eyes at Butch. "I still think you should eat more, whether you're hungry or not. We always need the energy." Puts the potatoes down and pushes the metal sliced up lid closed, as closed as it can get, into the can to keep the potatoes slightly [insert word here]. Brick lays down close to the fire shivering once more from the cold. Pulls his jacket tighter around himself.

"Don't be a baby Brick, it's not that bad out here. Remember that year it snowed three feet and mojo locked us outside for a few hours in nothing but our boxers?" Butch shifts to get a better look at his brother and teases. "Need some extra body heat?"

Brick nods at the memory, chuckling softly. When he hears Butch's questions he blushes slightly, and just barley nods his head in acceptance.

It takes a moment, but Butch opens his arms and eventually he's got his arms around Brick and is pressed nice and close to him. "Better loser?"

The wind blows by furiously moments after making Brick rather appreciative that Butch actually offered the warmth. "Thanks…" Brick mumbles then yawns ferociously and closes his eyes for the night.

It doesn't take much for Butch to be asleep too, face nuzzled into the nape of Brick's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Butch is up first, which isn't too out of the norm. He's getting everything for the day ready and currently he's up in their perch, making sure no stray walkers have made their way close enough or inside the base camp.

Brick slowly rouses awake feeling a slight breeze blow past him. He sits up and looks around for Butch. "Butch?" Gets up from his sitting position and heads to the perch to see if Butch was there. Looks up to see Butch looking around the camp. "Any walkers we need to take care of, or are we all good?"

"All good so far." Hollers down to. "What else were we doing today?" Butch shifts from his chair to the ladder to come down, quickly making his way towards the ground and he looks much perkier than usual.

"You look… really happy, why? Did I miss something?" Hangs at the bottom of the perch waiting for Butch. When Butch gets down he gives Butch a quizzical look.

"Nightmares." Stretches and laces his fingers behind his head. "It's nothing great, trust me." Butch pats Brick's shoulder as he walks by and he picks his machete off of the ground. "You know me, staying uppity like this is my way of covering stuff up. Especially when I'm not feeling up to being loud and obnoxious."

"Oh…" Brick glances around the camp awkwardly. "We should finish off the potatoes and fruit from last night for breakfast." He heads to the supply bag and starts to take out the fork, potatoes, and fruit. Brick hands Butch the potatoes and fork while he sips on the sugar water of the fruit.

Butch eats the potatoes and brings out the sharpening block to get all of the knives and such sharp and ready for use, then calls out to Brick. "I'll go work on getting more wood for the fire in a bit, too." Butch sets the can aside once he's done with it.

"Be careful Butch, seriously be careful." Brick sighs in confliction. Rubs a hand over the scar over his lip nervously and fiddles with his red hat. Grabs his one spare shirt from his backpack and decides to switch it out with the one he has on.

"Yeah yeah. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily." Smirks a bit to himself and he sits himself down to sharpen all the blades. "I'll be quick, so don't worry"

Brick sighs in relief at Butch's words. "Just please... before you go you should change your shirt so I can wash it with the old water from a long time ago." Runs a hand worriedly through his short red hair.

Butch waves a dismissive hand at him. "I'll be fine with this one for another couple of days." He tests a blade and tosses it aside, going through a few in a minute before deciding he has enough to go out and be safe. "Thanks though.""

"Okay, do you need anything done while you're getting wood?" Picks up his dirty shirt and heads over to the water to start up cleaning.

"Nope." Sticks all of the knives in a small back pack and starts to head out. "I'll see you later man. Be safe and keep your eyes peeled."

"Of course." Starts to clean up the shirt then hangs it up to dry. Does a bunch of miscellaneous things while Butch is out occasionally looking around the sight to see if there are any walkers nearby.

Luckily there are none.


	4. Chapter 4

Butch is gone for about an hour before he's back with arm full of wood and splattered with blood as he comes to stand by the fire pit and plops all of the wood by it. "God…" wipes his forehead and pits his hands on his hips. "That was rough."

Brick's eyes widen when he sees Butch covered in blood, "What the hell happened?!" He rushes over to Butch and takes the wood from his hands to set down near the make-shift fire place. Brick frowns and starts grabbing at Butch's shirt trying to get it off of him. "You smell really nasty."

"Thanks, it's just for you." Butch rolls his eyes and strips his shirt off. "I'm fine, just a run in with a few walkers." Lightly swats Brick away and hands him the shirt. "We have stuff to wash off with or am I stuck just using water?"

"I nabbed some soap a while back, you can go ahead and use it. You smell rank." Takes the shirt and throws it in a bucket of bleach from a while back to help get all the nasty blood out. "Please go wash off."

Flips Brick off and flexes a little, rubbing his arms and finding his way to one of Brick's bags and retrieving the soap and a towel. He then goes to their little makeshift shower and starts the trickle of water as he strips completely to wash off.

Brick turns away and blushes furiously at the thought of Butch being so naked. Brick makes his way to a tree and starts carving random useless designs in it. After a bit of carving decides to write out 'Boomer lives on' and putting a smiling skeleton head around it with his awesome carving/drawing skittles.

Butch only takes a few minutes to really get clean before he's stepping out, wrapping the towel around himself as he comes out and goes to get changed completely. "So what'd you do while I was gone?" Pulls on a fresher shirt than the one he had on and runs the towel through his hair.

Brick turns around from looking intently at the tree, "I was drawing in an old comp. book I found on a run a long time ago. Finally had time to sketch." Brick fights off an impending blush as he saw Butch still dripping some water.

He flips his hair out of his face and adjusts his green stripy thermal, pulling on some baggy faded black jeans on. "Damn…I haven't seen much of your sketches lately. Done anything new?"

"Well… yeah I have." Brick turns back to the tree finishing up the skull. Then Brick heads to put his carving knife back into his backpack. "We should probably pack up camp soon and move. There have been a lot of walkers out lately… Especially smokers and witches…"

"Alright." Slicks his hair back. "When did you want to move out? As soon as possible?" Butch turns to face Brick and hooks his thumbs in his pockets. "Or did you want to stay a few more days for sure before leaving?" He rocks back on his heels and bites his lip as he waits for an answer.

"How about we stick around for a day or two, but no longer than that. We should go ahead and start packing the things that aren't necessary." He zips up his bag and throws it with the others. "What kind of place should we head to next?"

"Hospital?" Butch goes to find his little stash of stuff and gathers it all, sticking it in a backpack. "That seems nice. Loot it for medical supplies and blankets and stuff. Hell, we might even find decent food with a long shelf life in those emergency bags that put together." Stands and holds out a chocolate bar to Brick.

Brick shakes his head, "not in the mood for chocolate or anything sweet. Keep that for a really bad day, or if we ever come across a kid. On the topic of kids, did you ever want one before this shit storm happened?"

"Nah. I've always been a shit head. Can't imagine what it'd be like with the possibility of two of me runnin around." Tosses it back in the bag and looks back at. "You?"

"Hell no. Kids are demons." He takes his comp. book out of his bag and opens it up. Brick starts sketching something out with an almost broken mechanical pencil.

Butch watches and keeps a mental note of it. "Eh. They could be worse. WAY worse." He finishes packing his things up and he goes off to get little things packed while Brick is busy, managing to get a lot of the little things wrapped up, leaving only the big things left to carry and the things they've made to tear down.

"Hey Butch, we're still in 'ssippi, right? Biloxi?" Brick looks up at Butch after closing and finishing up his drawing in the comp. book. Puts all his things back in the bag.

"Yup." Rubs his hands together. "Wanna hit the first town we run out of gas in in Missouri?" Perches on a chair and pulls his legs onto it.

The chair creaks in protest and Brick snickers quietly. "I don't' know if the chair is getting too old, you're getting too fat, or you're getting too muscular." Brick smiles in amusement at Butch. "We really should stop in Missouri, especially for gas. We're running low. Plus it would be awesome if we could find some kind of coffee, or pain reliever."

Butch mocks Brick regarding the chair and nods at the mention of gas. "Gas would be nice. I'd rather die than have to walk around in this damn chaos. It's tough to get by as it is…" he hugs his knees close and steadies himself in it so he doesn't fall back or the chair doesn't break on him.

Brick snickers again, "be careful." Brick stretches out his stiff joints hearing them crack and groaning in relief/pleasure. "So god damn stiff…"

It's Butch's turn to snicker and he coos at Brick. "Aw hun, want me to rub something out for ya? I'm good with my hands, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Brick gives Butch a mocking look and replies with, "Would you~? That would be awesome~." Brick smiles brightly at Butch.

"Get your cute ass over here then~" Butch sticks his hands out and makes grabby motions with his hands as he winks, then gets up from his chair to sit on something more stable.

Brick's eyes widen and he blushes brightly. Slowly makes his way over to Butch. "R-really Butch…?" Brick stutters out nervously.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Butch pushes his sleeves up and cracks his knuckles, biting at the inside of his cheek and thinking to himself that he can't wait to get his hands on Brick. But of course he tenses up because he can't for the life of him figure out what the hell made that an appealing thought in the first place and watches as Brick makes his way closer.

The red head shifts slowly over to Butch then bites his lip and straddles Butch's lap. "Y-you want me to sit like this or in a different way?" Brick awkwardly shifts to get comfortable in Butch's lap. He looks up at the blacknette a slight blush on his face.

Green eyes meet red as Butch shakes his head slowly, not breaking eye contact. "You're fine this way." He runs his hands up Brick's back and gently digs his fingers into his upper back and works his way down to the small of his back. Then pretty soon his hands are just all over, the eye contact long gone and is actually relieving some of the stiffness with the places he's grabbing and prodding at.

The red cap falls to the ground behind Brick as he tilts his head back. He lets out soft mewls and groans as the pain subsided from his joints. Brick rests his hands on Butch's shoulders. "You weren't kidding Butch…" He grips onto Butch's shoulders tightly as the green eyed boy rubbed a big knot in his lower back.

"Tch. You thought I was? " He presses hard into that knot, digging a knuckle into it to dull it out, all the while completely distancing the fact that the red head is his sibling as he nips playfully at his neck, making a small growl. Then once he gets a small chuckle to follow that he stops all that he's doing dead in his tracks and pulls away with his eyes wide. "U-uh…fuck. I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Brick has already let out a small gasp and he shivers gently. "D-don't be…" Brick blushes deeply and leans a little closer to Butch. He moves his mouth next to Butch's ear and takes his earlobe into his mouth; he sucks on it softly.

Butch bites his lip and his hands go right under Brick's shirt, letting out a pleasured sigh. The ravenette digs his nails into his brother's sides and gingerly drags them down to his hips as he pulls away a bit, moving in to kiss and bite at Brick's jaw.

Red eyes fall closed in pleasure as Butch's nails were dragged down his body. He lets out a shuddering breath and rests his upper body against Butch's. Brick slowly shifts his hands to lay on Butch's chest and moves his hands down a little bit to Butch's stomach.

It's not long at all before Butch is biting and tugging on Brick's bottom lip, then full on kissing him in a feverish mess of confused passion. Green eyes slip shut as his arms circle around the frame in his lap to get closer, arching into Brick a bit as he finds where they fit together comfortably; albeit a little awkwardly.

Brick decides to take a chance and grinds his body down into Butch's; enjoying the groan he got in response to his movements. He brings his hands to the back of Butch's head and grips his hair between his fingers.

Butch grinds up this time and is more than pleased when Brick makes a louder groan than he had let out at first, breaking the kiss. "Shhh…you gotta stay quiet. Don't wanna attract too much…attention." He smirks a bit as his hands roughly grip at Brick's hips and holds them in place as he grinds again.

The red head shivers and pulls a bit on Butch's hair. Brick's eyes lull back in pleasure his cock becoming a bit hard against his thigh under his clothes. "I-I can't make that promise … i-if you keep doing that~"

"Mmm then shall we take it to the truck?" Sits back down and reaches for that ass, groping it as Butch bites at Brick's jaw.

"Let's go Butch." Brick removes himself from Butch's lap and looks over to the truck.

He playfully spanks Brick as they get up and over to the truck, opening the back door and ushering him in.

Brick yelps in surprise and gives Butch a playful glare. "Don't spank me." He pouts as he follows Butch into the truck. He gets into it and removes his fresh shirt and throws it on the dashboard.

"I'll do as I please, princess." Butch is all over his chest the instant that it's unclothed, sucking at one of his nipples and raking his nails anywhere and everywhere he possibly can.

A loud groan echoes in the truck slipping off the lips of Brick. Brick wrapped his hands around the edge of the pleather seats. "Butch...~"

He can't help but lick trials all over Brick's torso and Butch hums to himself. "God, the sounds you make are pretty hot, you know?" Messes with the clasp on Brick's pants, pulling them down a bit. "Everything about you is hot."

"A-are you… we going to go… are we going to have sex Butch?" Brick blushes and looks into Butch's eyes.

"Only if you want to Brick." Leans down and presses his forehead to Brick's. "If you do, then cool, if not then…that's cool too. I ain't gonna force you." Butch rubs along the insides of Brick's legs and squeezes at his inner thighs as he spreads them.

Brick gasps loudly and opens up his legs a little more for Butch. "I'm all good with going all the way with you. But, uhm, you're going to be gentle right?"

"Of course." Shimmies out of his pants, giving Brick's body a final once over before his pants come off too. "Just tell me what you want. Your wish is my command~"

The red eyes scan over Butch's body. "Whoa… you are really muscular Butch." Brick puts his hand on Butch's muscular body and scratches a little at it.

Butch can't help but chuckle and he flexes. "I know. Pretty great huh?" he runs his hand through Brick's hair, giving it a sharp tug before dipping down to pepper kisses all over his face.

"Butch~" Brick catches Butch's mouth and kisses him deeply slipping his tongue into butch's mouth. He slides his tongue along Butch's softly.

He takes the moment to suck on Brick's tongue before twisting them together and moving a hand to palm at the outside of his boxers. Butch then makes quick work of getting them both stripped the rest of the way and he's pressing his naked self to Brick, bringing a few fingers up to his mouth. "Suck."

Brick opens his mouth and lets the three fingers slip into his mouth. He gently sucks on them for a while moving his tongue between them to get them nice and wet. Pulls his mouth off the finger with a plop noise and looks at Butch pleadingly. "Could we please hurry…? I know I shouldn't be impatient, but god do I want you."

There's a smirk and no time is wasted in rubbing a finger at Brick's entrance, carefully pushing it in and letting him get used it before adding the second finger. Butch scissoring and stretching him to his liking and even sinking down to give Brick's dick attention. Licking up the bottom of the shaft and sucking hard on the tip and his fingers thrust in deep.

Red eyes snap wide open and Brick bucks up and moans loudly. "Holy fuck~" Brick winces every now and again because of not being used to the stretching. He clutches tighter on the truck seats and his toes curl. "Jesus… you have magical god damn fingers~!"

Slowly, he pushes in the third finger and smiles up at Brick. "Glad you think so babe~" Butch is very careful with the extra stretching and making sure Brick is all good before taking his fingers out and placing a kiss on his thigh. "You ready? ~"

Brick shivers at the feel of Butch's lips right there. The red head nods his head, "I'm ready, please~" Brick takes a deep breath the thought of Butch's cock filling him up making him anxious and even more horny than he already is.

The ravenette sits up and pulls Brick close as he slips between his legs, lining up with and rubbing at his entrance. Butch leans forward, biting down on the red heads collar bone as he presses slowly into him, giving a groan at the feel of being buried deep in his brother.

Strong fingers dig and leave long scratch marks in the seats. Brick hisses in pain as he felt Butch's length slide far into him. His head rests back against the head rest and he gnashes his teeth together.

Butch licks his lips as he pulls Brick's arms around his neck, beginning to thrust slowly. "Ah ah- if you're gonna scratch at anything, it'd better be me." His hands roam the other's body as he builds up a steady rhythm.

Brick digs his fingernails into Butch's back instead and wraps his legs around Butch's hips. "G-gotcha… Lord!" Brick presses Butch's body closer to his and lets out a long moan.

"Mmm fuck…you feel so good~" Butch lets out a breathy chuckle as he snaps his hips harshly. He wraps his hand around Brick's cock and begins to pump it slowly out of time with his thrusts.

"Holy fucking shit Butch~!" Brick arches his back up. He lets out a rather whore like moan as Butch's cock pressed gently against his prostate. Brick drags his nails down Butch's back unable to stop himself from accidentally leaving deep marks.

Butch much enjoys the slight burning in his back and hits hard on Brick's prostate this time, drinking in the moan that Brick makes and lets out a low groan of his own. He rubs along Brick's arms and moves them from his back to his chest as he sits up to let his head loll back a bit before pulling out to sit back in the seat. He drags Brick into his lap as he kisses at his neck and thrusts back up into him.

Brick throws his head back in ecstasy as his prostate was nailed and he slid further onto Butch's large cock. He removes his fingers from Butch's back and puts them on his shoulders. Once again he digs his fingers into Butch and uses him to pull himself up, then slams back down gently riding Butch.

Butch lets him do so, gently thrusting up and guides Brick back down. "Brick~ god damn." He grasps his hips tightly, digging his nails into them as he grins. "Mmm you're too hot~"

Brick shivers as the nails dug into his skin, secretly loving the slight feeling of pain in his hips. He clenches his entrance around Butch to make him moan louder. He leans forward to have his lips right next to Butch's ear and whispers quietly, "faster please~"

That command alone sends Butch reeling and he complies, picking up the pace and roughness until their skin is slapping. Butch brings Brick down on each thrust and begins to moan loudly, scratching down his thighs after a little while.

"Jesus Christ! Please keep doing that!" Brick slides up and down faster on Butch's dick. He begins to pant heavily trying to slam down onto Butch's cock as hard as he can. "I'm going to cum!"

Butch's hand is on Brick's dick again and it's stroking him quickly, thrusts shoving as deep as he can into him. "C'mon then," His voice gets low and gruff. "Cum for me Brick."

Butch's sexy command makes Brick ride over the edge and he comes between the two all over their abdomens. Brick lets out a strangled moan of Butch's name loudly, the noise echoing throughout the truck.

As Brick tightens up around Butch's dick he comes as well, giving a last hard thrust and a mewl as he does so, gently riding his orgasm out. Butch places sloppy kisses along Brick's shoulder and nuzzles into his neck, pulling out of him.

Brick gasps and flops onto/beside Butch on the seats. Brick is panting heavily and leans against Butch. "Th-that's not what I was expecting to happen when I woke up this mor-ning…"

"Oh?" Butch leans over to kiss the side of Brick's head and shifts enough to slip an arm around Brick's waist. "Well what a shame."

"No… it's a really nice surprise." Brick catches Butch's lips with his own and kisses him softly, yet with emotion.

Butch kisses back of course and clears his throat when he pulls away. "I uh…That wasn't something spur of the moment either. I've wanted to get my hands on ya for a while."

Brick blushes a light red, it spreading down his neck. "That makes me feel a lot better… I-I uhm... my drawings... they kind of show how I feel about you. I can't say it out loud."

Butch smirks and pulls Brick closer. "Did you draw me like a French girl?" He kisses his cheek and rubs at Brick's waist as he teases. "Nudes? I wanna see."

The blush on the red heads face deepens to match his hair. "Don't tease!" Brick pouts a little and looks out the truck window too embarrassed to look Butch in the eyes.

There's a soft hum and Butch places another kiss on the corner of Brick's mouth. "You're too cute when you blush, ya know?"

Brick groans in embarrassment, "lord stop… I'll show the drawings if you stop making me feel so much like a girl…"

"Fine, have it your way." The green eyed male smiles as he sits back, taking a sec to check the surroundings before opening the truck up and slipping out, reaching back inside to grab his clothes and redressing quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

The eldest of the two follows after his younger brother and only puts on his pants and jacket that's on the floor. Then Brick retrieves his comp. book and hands it over to Butch. "Go ahead… just at least try to keep you thoughts to yourself… please."

"Aw, I can't be verbal? Damn." The younger male takes the comp. book and leisurely flips through it. He takes in all of the sketches and shifts a little as he looks at every little detail. "Wow Brick…"

"Yeah... okay I understand it's a little weird, but god you're too addicting not to draw." Brick gushes.

"Addicting?" Butch raises a brow. "Hm…you know what else is addicting?" He shuts the comp. book and sets it aside, coming close to Brick again with his lips curling into a smile. His arms reach out for Brick and slip around his neck, putting his face close to his ear, speaking lowly. "The sounds you make when I-" Butch catches himself midsentence then throws himself back, dragging Brick with him. Behind them there's a growling sound followed by a smoker's tongue darting by them, and Butch scrambles up for a weapon. "Run!"

Red eyes go wide and Brick gasps, then he gets back up to his feet. "Not without you Butch." Brick grabs his handgun and his dagger. He scopes out the area for any other walkers or smoker's anywhere nearby. He spots another one just outside the vicinity. "Butch, there's more. Can you take care of them while I'm packing the rest of our things up? We need to leave today, right now, okay."

"Gotcha! I got 'em." Butch lightly punches his shoulder. "Just hurry." He grabs his machete and he makes quick work of getting the walkers taken care of before he's haphazardly tossing things in the bed of the truck and hopping in the driver's seat to get it going.

Brick gets the last of it in the truck, but on his back from grabbing up his backpack an almost dead walker grabs his leg and pulls him down. He falls and groans loudly, but hurriedly crawls away from the walker. He takes his 9mm handgun and shoots it in the head getting the goop all over his legs. "Shit!" Brick snaps himself up to his feet and gets into the truck as fast as he can. "Hurry Butch, they'll be commin' in like fucking crazy." He is panting wildly and is trying to calm himself down.

"Keep it calm bro, don't flip on me now." Butch revs the engine and takes off, hitting a few walkers on the way to the gate and plows right through it. Once outside they see that there's a huge horde of zombies out there waiting, even though they were nowhere to be seen earlier and Butch cranks up the cassette he's got playing in the truck. "Hell yeah, time for some action!"

"Crush 'em Butch, and I'll blow you later~" Brick says, but sounds rather quiet over all the music playing loudly. He takes Butch's machete and sticks it out the window taking off some walkers heads as they drove past, splattering the car in blood and other substances.

Butch slams the break and swings the truck through a large mass of the infected, then backs over the ones he's knocked over. "Woo! Yeah-he-ha!" The truck swerves through the newly created muck a bit, but he's able to peel out.


	8. Chapter 8

As they drove off Brick scrunches his face in disgust. "It's this morning all over again with the stench, but it's me this time… nasty." He slips off his grimy pants and uses the window connecting them to the truck bed to put them in an old bag with other undesirable dirty clothing.

"Well, looks like you gotta wait a while 'til you can get clean. Just keep the window open or somethin'." Turns the volume down once the walkers are completely out of sight and sighs, relaxing back into his seat a bit and eases up on the gas. "Can't wait 'til this is all over..."

In response Brick leans against the door and sticks his head out the window. He shifts his legs to get more comfortable, then gasps in pain. "Oh fuck!" He looks down to see a large gash in his shin from a big rock he landed on earlier. "Fucking walker and god damn rocks…" he mumbles irritably.

Butch glances over and he nods to the back. "Better grab the first aid and clean that shit up before it gets any worse." He flips the visor up and reaches over to pat Brick's thigh. "No bites though, right?"

Green eyes light up as Butch whistles. "What a view~" He grins big and then he gets quiet, letting Brick do his thing. "We have a map somewhere or am I driving solo?"

Brick snickers in amusement at butch's sudden change from flirty to serious. "I think we have one somewhere." He [insert word here] through the dash pocket of the truck and holds out a map of Mississippi and surrounding areas. "We should pick up a new one soon. This one is going to be useless soon enough."

"I don't think it'll kill us to do that." He takes the map and unfolds it, scanning it over while glancing at the road every now and again before shoving the map to the back. "What else should we stock up on while we're getting the map? Do we need anything desperately?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Lube." Brick says rather quickly. After he says this Butch gives him a confused look so he further explains. "If we're having sex again I'd prefer if it didn't burn as much when he entered me."

Butch raises a brow and shrugs as he looks back at the road, slowing down a bit. "Alright, fair enough." He slows all the way down to a full stop before moving to get out, in front of the car being some crashed cars that are blocking the way and it's too much to just drive around. "Shit..."

"You have got to be kidding me… damn" Brick gets out of the car standing next to Butch and frowning. "What are we going to do? There another route we can go?"

His hands settle on his hips and he shifts to one side. "I don't think so..." Butch glances around and then his eyes light up, nudging Brick, and when he looks over there's this beautiful vintage car just on the other side of the wreckage. "I'm gonna check it out."

Brick chuckles in amusement. "Okay, don't take too long, we don't have too much time before it gets dark. And you know what likes to come out at dark." Brick scans the other closer cars to see if there was anything worth grabbing in them.

Butch is nothing short of delighted when he sees that not only does the car have a near full tank of gas, but it has a bag of weapons in the back seat and he squeals to himself, calling the older male. "I say we take this! It ain't as big as the truck, but it's here and there's goods in it!"

Red eyes widen when he spots a runner so close by and has looked over to the yelling of Butch. He covers his mouth to stifle his gasp. 'Oh God no.' Soon enough he's sprinting to the runner before it decided to go after Butch. His lungs burn as he hit a speed he'd never been able to run before. He has his dagger out in seconds and is inches away from the runner when it turns to him. Brick lunges right at the thing and tackles it to the ground. With his dagger he stabs into its face over and over again. He relentlessly pushes the blade through the now mush of a head the runner has.

Butch stares with wide eyes, then after the initial shock is over he goes to pull Brick away. "B-Brick, it's dead. C'mon, I'm sorry." He shakes the red heads shoulder.

Brick is breathily heavily and gets off of the thing. He looks down at it and fights off tears when he realized that he could have done that and saved Boomer. Soon his body is shaking and trembling as he lets sobs rip out of his throat.

Butch is further stunned by this and he pulls Brick in close, hand cupping the back of his neck and the other rubbing his back, hushing and whispering calming things to Brick.

It takes quite a long time before Brick finally calms down and all he can do is apologize to Butch. "I'm sorry, so so so so so sorry!" He finally looks up at Butch and the only thing seen on his face is absolute remorse for what he had done.

"I-it's fine dumbass...you don't have to apologize." Shakes his head slightly as he goes to cup Brick's face, using his thumbs to wipe away tears. "You're fine, alright?"

The man with the scar over his mouth wrapped his arms around Butch, hugging him tightly. "O-okay…"

There's a small sigh from the slightly shorter male and he pulls away after a little while. "Keep it together, okay?" Butch tries to lighten it up, offering a playful grin. "You look fucking stupid when you cry, so knock it off." He rubs Brick's arms and then leans in to kiss his cheek.

Brick chuckles softly, his voice a little strained. "Thanks Butch…" He pulls away from Butch and looks over at the car. "We going to start loading up the nice car you found, does it have enough room for all our stuff?"

"It should. I don't have a lot and if we really need to we can toss what doesn't fit in the trunk in the back seat." He takes a hold of Brick's hand and leads him back to the truck and makes quick work of switching vehicles.

Soon enough they get everything packed up into the new car and they get in. Brick buckles up and gets comfortable in the seat. "I'm going to crash for a bit, that good with you Butch?"

Butch nods of course. "Sleep tight, don't let the zombies bite." He winks and hits up the bill of Brick's hat before getting the car started, and boy does that thing purr, and he's glad when Brick smiles a bit and sinks down more in the seat.

Brick gets more comfortable in the seat and quickly passes out in exhaustion.

By the time he awakens it is dark out and the car is parked under one of the few street lamps on the strip that actually works. Butch is sitting on the hood of the car and the smell of cigarettes is coming in from the open window on the driver's side.

Brick rubs his face and yawns. He taps on the front shield to grab Butch's attention.

He turns back to look at Brick, cancer stick hanging out of his mouth and he nods, reaching to take it so he can talk. "Morning sleeping beauty. Good nap?"

Scarred mouth yawns once more, "Yeah, it was fantastic. I'll be on look out if you want to rest."

There's a shake of the head on Butch's part and he turns back. "I'm fine. I'll rest up later."

"Where are we Butch?" Slides out the car and gets on the hood sitting next to Butch. He looks around the area then at Butch.

"'Bout an hour away from Tennessee." He digs out his carton of cigarettes and offers them to Brick. "Just thought I'd stop and look around. Scored these in the process."

The red eyed man shakes his head declining the offer. "I'd rather not it stinks hardcore." He leans against the front window of the car and stares up at the starry night sky. "It's awesome up there."

"It's so chill up there..." Green eyes scan the sky before coming down to look at the ground, snuffing what's left of the cigarette out. He flicks the butt away and leans back next to Brick, hands laced under his head. "How much longer do you think we'll be in this mess?"

"Honestly? I think it'll be a long time. The walkers are getting easier to kill because they're decomposing, but there are still a lot of people in the world." Brick says in a melancholy tone.

Butch hums and glances at Brick for a moment, holding back a snarky comment. He eventually lets his eyes slip shut for a couple seconds, but of course the calm is short lived when there's clear hooting and cheering in the distance, head lights brightly shining in view. The ravenette sits up quickly and when he hears random shots being fired he's quick to get off the hood of the car. "This sounds like it's gonna be a total shit storm if those fuckers don't cut it out."

An annoyed groan is heard from the eldest of the brothers. "Dumbasses… we should get out of here. We don't know what kind of idiots they could be. Plus I'd rather not be caught up in their mess." Brick hops off the hood of the car. "Want me to drive, or are you still up for it?"

"I've got it." Butch makes his way to the driver's side and doesn't bother to turn the headlights on, just to keep it low and stay out of the way easier. He waits for Brick to get in the car before bringing it to a crawl and into the darkness.

"Do you think they'll die, or no?" Brick asks. He buckles up and leans back into the chair.

"Mmm...if I had a hand in it, they would. But I don't know." Butch watches the lights get closer and flinches when a stray bullet ricochets off the corner of the car. He growls lowly and grips the steering wheel. "God damn..."

"They're morons, absolute morons." Brick closes his eyes and shakes his head at their stupidity.

"Ey, we still have the snipe laying around or did we drop that way long ago?" Butch unbuckles himself and steps out of the car.

"Kept it just because, it's in the back seat under everything." Brick responds and watches Butch.

Butch comes around to grab it, glad that there's ammo and goes to settle himself on the ground, lining up to shoot something and it's not until the big truck with the annoying people is coming that he takes a shot at a wheel and hits it. They swerve but luckily it's not too bad and now they're just stranded.

There is loud laughter from inside the car as Brick is just losing it.

Butch sighs and sits up, glad that they're out for now. He comes back to the car and tosses the gun in the back seat. "That should fucking do it..." He mumbles more to himself than anything. "You hungry yet bro?"

"Yeah, I could eat, you?" Brick looks to the back and grabs out his bag. He starts digging through it

"Nope. Found a snack with the cigs. I'm fine." He settles back in the drivers seat and it's not long before he's driving off.

"Eh, Butch, how well can you drive while being distracted?" Brick asks as he unbuckles his seat belt and snacks on a twinkie.

"Pretty well." He glances at Brick with a smirk. "You plan on blowing me now?~" He gets back onto the main road and picks up the speed since it's pretty clear of bodies and debris, flipping the headlights on for extra measure.

"I was thinking about it..." The red head finishes off his twinkie and looks at Butch. "Do you think you can handle it~?"

Butch smirks and before Brick can finish he's undoing his pants. "Hell yeah I can~ Try me." He lets up on the gas slightly and pulls his cock from his pants, wiggling a bit to get them down and he licks his lips. "It's all yours babe~ go to town."

Brick blushes lightly and bends over the space between the seats. He licks the tip of Butch's cock and then slowly takes the head into his mouth. The red heads sucks on what's in his mouth a bit before taking a bit more into his mouth to suck.

That elicits a low groan from Butch, his head lolling back into the head rest. He lets his free hand wander down to bury itself in Brick's hair and tugs at it every now and then. "Mmm...fuck..."

This gains a small moan from the red eyed boy and he ends up taking even more of Butch into his mouth until the tip of Butch's cock hit the back of his throat. Brick bobs his head a little and sucks harder on the dick.

The younger male has to bite his lip to help keep his attention split between his brother and driving, bucking up into Brick's mouth when given the chance to. His hand goes from the red heads hair to scratching over his back as he lets out another moan of pleasure. "God Brick, you're pretty great with that mouth of yours~"

Brick gets all of Butch's dick into his mouth and down his throat. He swallows around the cock and moans a little to send vibrations through Butch's cock. He uses one hand to grab and fondle the green eyed boys balls.

"Ooo Brick!" His hand comes up to the nape of Bricks neck and pushes his head down with quite a bit of force and when Butch hears Brick gag, he takes his hand away with a breathy chuckle. "S-sorry..."

Slowly Brick takes Butch's hand back on the nape of his neck and adds pressure. He deep-throats Butch's cock and lets Butch have the freedom to force him.

Butch doesn't hold back after that, guiding Bricks head at the pace he wants. The ravenette has to stop the car in the process of all of this just so he can enjoy it more, having to pull the older male off to park. He gives the other male a quick kiss before he's got Bricks back on his dick, then fucks his mouth.

Red eyes close and tear up a bit, but can't be seen by Butch. Brick continues to touch and grab Butch's balls. He tightens his throat to increase the pleasure Butch receives.

It doesn't take more than a few hard thrusts before Butch is releasing into his mouth with a loud groan. He carefully pulls Brick's head off of his cock as he licks his lips. "Damn~"

Loud panting is heard after Brick swallows the cum and wipes his mouth off with his hand. Then he wipes the tears from his eyes.

Butch catches it of course and he gently runs a hand through Bricks hair. He pulls the older male up a bit to place kisses all over his face. "You all good?"

"I'm fine, just not used to having a cock down my throat." Brick leans back against his seat a bright blush on his face before he mutters, "You taste pretty good..."

Green eyes narrow and a grins crosses his lips. "Glad you think so." Butch crawls across the console in the middle to kiss at Brick's neck. "How 'bout we take care of you now?"

Brick gasps and shivers, "you don't have to..." Yet he bares his neck for Butch to continue.

Butch bites down on a sensitive spot as his hands run up the red eyed mans chest. He mumbles against Brick's skin. "Should I give the same service you provided or shall I change it up a bit?" Fingers nudge at the hem of Brick's shirt and it doesn't take much before he's walking his fingers up his brother's torso, digging his nails lightly into the skin.

Scarred lips open in a gasp as Butch's nails are dug into his skin. "Change it up... God and don't stop doing that~"

He scratches down and places a rough kiss to scarred lips. Butch lets a hand mans it's way to the other's crotch to grope along the clothed length, pleased when he feels that's it's decently hard under his touch. He pulls away and gives a gruff whisper, "Mmm guess what else I found when I stopped."

Red eyes widen, "really? Awesome..!" Brick wraps his arms around Butch's neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss.

Butch kisses back as he reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out the small tube and opens the cap, which gives a satisfying pop. He tugs at the eldest's pants to get them along with his boxers down over his ass and pulls away. He applies a gracious amount of lube onto his fingers and over Brick's hole.

The eldest shudders at the cool feeling of the lube against his entrance. "God Butch~"

He gently presses a finger into the man beneath him and thrusts it in and out slowly before adding a second one, building up a fast pace as his other hand fondles the red heads balls.

"Oh fuck!" Red eyes widen and then clench in pleasure as the ravenette pressed his fingers against his prostate. "Fingers out, you in now, Please~"

Butch complies without hesitation, shoving his pans down more and yanking the red head closer, slathering himself up with what's left of the lube on his hand and wastes no time in pressing into Brick.  
"Butch!" Brick presses himself closer to Butch trying to get Butch to go in farther.

"Fuck, say my name again~" stays about half way in and holds back on going in any further.

The red head tries to stay strong and not say his brother's name, but can't handle it. "Butch...! Please Butch!"

Just as he hears it for the second time, Butch slams into Brick, pausing a moment before quickly ramming into him.

This causes a loud and rather high pitched moan from Brick. He bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from making any other embarrassing noise.

"Aw, do it again babe~" Butch snaps his hips into brick and holds it a moment before continuing rather roughly.

"N-no way, once was em-embarrassing enough!" Brick continues to bite down on his lip, but still trembles in pleasure.

Butch doesn't give up though he stops the verbal asking, instead deciding to pound into Brick's prostate and bite along his neck. He gets their skin slapping and by this point they can feel the car begin to rock.

This time an even louder is heard throughout the car as Butch slammed incredibly hard into Brick's prostate and bit down on his neck simultaneously.

Butch slows and he gives a low groan. "God those sounds are fucking hot..." He slams in again and again, gradually bring his pace down, but keeps the rough thrusts up.

"Shit Butch..! I'm going to cum~" The red head gasps out eyes lulling back. "Please don't slow down~ Faster~" Brick practically begs Butch.

The ravenette licks his lips and grips the other male's hips roughly, slamming into him as he nips at Brick's lips. His hands are anywhere and everywhere that they can be before finding their way to the older male's dick.  
Brick arches into Butch and comes all over his stomach. "BUTCH~~!" He grabs onto the green eyed mans back and claws into it roughly.

Butch gives a jagged jerk of his hips as he comes too, pulling out so he spills all over Brick. Green eyes scan over the flushed red head and he nuzzles him. "I could get used to hearing you say my name like that~"  
"And I could get used to your cock inside of me..." Brick blushes, even though he is the one to say such lewd words.


	10. Chapter 10

Chuckles and knocks the red heads hat back to kiss his forehead before sitting back. Butch takes his shirt off and gives it to Brick to wipe himself down with and gets settled back in the driver's seat. "Mmm I bet you could."

"Are we staying here for the night Butch, or are we going to keep driving?"

"I don't think staying for a few hours'll kill us. Might as well get a little shut eye."

"I'll stand watch, get some sleep bro." Brick smiles at Butch then he turns to look out the car window.

Butch gives the side of Brick's head a final kiss before climbing into the back and making himself comfortable. "Wake me up in a few hours."

After a few hours of letting Butch sleep Brick decided to wake him up as the sun began to rise. He leans over the middle console and pokes Butch. When that doesn't work he leans even further back and bites his lip harshly. "Wakey wakey"

There's a small groan of protest from Butch, but he's quick to wake up enough to kiss back, or at least try to. He leans too far in to close the distance and ends up falling into the foot space a bit with a startled squeak.

Brick is clutching his sides as he laughs hysterically.

Butch sighs and readjusts himself on the seat and rubs his face.

"Sleep well baby brother~?" Brick teases a smirk on his face.

"Honestly it was missing you." Butch digs his palms into his eyes. "I do enjoy giving blow jobs in the morning..." He gives a playful pout. "Especially to big boys like you bro~"

Red eyes widen, and he blushes. "Go ahead then~"

"Mmm...nah." He turns into his side and faces the back of the seats, running a hand through his hair. "I think you'll live if I don't."

Brick pouts, "Come on Butch~ don't tease like that..."

Butch sits up. "Aw Bricky~ too bad." Reaches forward to pat the older male's cheek and climbs forward to the driver's seat and plops down. He stretches and then reaches to pat Brick's thigh. "Brick?"

Brick is still pouting a little, "yeah Butch?"

"Love you ass wipe." Butch reaches over to nudge Brick's chin.


End file.
